Returning to you
by sushi-genius
Summary: Sakura came back after seven years to Syaoran with the ultimate motive to claim her son. Syaoran refuses her request and yet still feels for his wife. Can the love bind them together or tear them apart once again. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**-**

Returning to You

By sushi-genius

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took off her sunglasses as she stood outside her house. It had been seven years since she had last returned to Japan and now that she had returned, she intended to start anew. She unlocked the gate, surprised that the lock had not been changed. The gate creaked as she pushed it open.

Sakura gazed at the house again as she made her way up the driveway. The huge mansion was still the same, cold and foreboding. Her heels tapped smartly against the concrete floor. She could hear her pulse roaring in her ears as she approached the main door.

She was apprehensive about the way she would be received. He would be unwelcoming and as rude as a boar. She would not blame him, considering how she had left. However, she was no longer the green girl that she was years ago and it was about time that she proved it.

She knocked on the door; fear once again gripped her heart like a cold fist. The door opened and it was answered by Wei.

"Mistress Sakura!" he could not help but reveal his shock. It had been such a long time since he had last saw her.

"Good afternoon Wei," she greeted as cheerfully as she could while inside she was dreading the moment. Wei took her suitcase as she entered the house. She looked around at her surroundings, sweet and bitter memories flooded her mind.

Nothing had changed much since she had last seen it. Everything was exactly where they were when she had left. She could not help but wonder why she had left although the truth was in her heart.

"Where is the Master?" she asked, slipping off her gloves. She had not informed him that she had returned, she had not dared to. Knowing him, he would have barred her from the house, regardless of whatever she said.

Wei was distracted when a loud squeal filled the hallway. A young boy of about six or seven ran towards Wei, dragging his stuff teddy bear behind him.

Sakura's heart stopped as she gazed at her son. His emerald eyes mirrored her own. He was the exact miniature of his father, there was no end to the resemblance. The only thing that she had contributed was the colour of his eyes.

Wei disengaged the child's arms from his legs and turned to Sakura whose eyes were brimming up with tears. Wei's heart ached whenever he thought about his master's separation from his wife. But now, she was back and he did not know what his master's reaction will be.

"Xiao Hu," Wei addressed the child. "Go and greet your mother."

The happy expression dropped from Xiao Hu's face and was replaced with a look of anger. He looked at his mother with hatred in his eyes. The mother that had left him behind. Without a word, Xiao Hu stormed out of the hallway.

Tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks at the obvious rejection of her son. She had loved him dearly ever since she had held him in her arms. Even after she had left, she had always carried a photo of him around with her. But now, it seemed like her son did not want anything to do with her.

She startled when Wei reached out one hand towards her. She accepted the handkerchief in his hand and dapped at the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry," Wei assured her. "Xiao Hu will understand."

Tears choked up her throat as she numbly nodded. She looked at Wei in surprise. Somehow, he understood how she had felt seven years ago. The oppression had bent her until she was unable to take it anymore. The only thing that she regretted was that she had to leave her child behind.

"The Master is not home yet. I will get you settled in one of the rooms." Wei picked up her suitcases and headed up the stairs.

Sakura felt a sense of relief when she heard that he was not at home. She had dreaded the moment of their confrontation ever since she had decided to return. Her heart pounded faster when she saw where Wei was leading them.

He opened the door and deposited her suitcases at the foot of the bed. Sakura began to protest.

"Wei, I can't possibly stay in here."

Wei ignored her plead. "All the other rooms at not prepared. If you want, I can get ready a room for you tomorrow. For the time being, you can sleep in the master bedroom."

Before she could say another word, Wei quickly bowed and exited the room. The closing of the door was like the closing of a bird cage. She felt trapped and suffocated. She knew that she could not request for another room. To do so would only trouble Wei and he was the only one that still treated as kindly.

As they were walking up, she could hear whispers among the servants and she did not doubt that they were discussing about her sudden appearance.

The entire day's burden suddenly felt like a ton on her shoulders and she felt exhausted. Shrugging off her coat, she laid down on the bed.

Nothing had changed, she thought to herself sleepily and she drifted off to sleep.

-

-

-

-

"What do you mean that she is back?" Syaoran demanded, running his hands through his hair. He had thought he had heard wrongly when Wei had told him that Sakura had returned. It was like being in a nightmare.

He felt anger towards her, the wife that he had loved so much only to have her leaving him. Her betrayal still felt like a stab to his stomach, its memory still fresh. He had not known how he had survived, drinking brandy day after day for about a month.

He felt his anger dissipating when his son ran towards him, hugging him around his legs. He ruffled his son's hair. The only person that had kept him going through his heartache.

"How are you today?" he asked his son.

"Mummy came back," Xiao Hu said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Syaoran's heart ached. He knew that his son was upset over his mother's departure and felt that his mother had not loved him enough to stay.

He himself did not know why she had left. He remembered coming back from work one day to only be informed that his wife had left the country. She had left him a note saying that she could not stand staying with him. He still had the note, so crumpled from him reading it over and over again.

He did not know how he would face her after all of these years. Seven years without a word and now she was back in his life. He never forgot about her, her image was always on his mind whether he liked it or not. There had been no news of her at all, not even her best friend, Tomoyo, knew where she had gone.

He lifted his son in the air, making him squeal in delight. "How about both of us going to Hong Kong for awhile?" he asked, needing to escape from his house. He did not know how he would react to her and he feared that he might not be able to control himself.

He smiled as his son nodded. "Go and play," he instructed, chuckling as his son shot off like lightning. He turned to Wei. "Where is she now?"

"In your room."

Syaoran's jaw tightened. He gave Wei a curt nod before heading up the stairs. He paused outside the door for a moment and opened it.

He had expected her to be startled when she saw him. What he did not expect was to see her lying on his bed fast asleep. He was about to wake her up but stopped when he finally had taken a look at her.

Her slender figure was still the same, more curvaceous than he had remembered. She had kept her honey coloured hair long until it was below her shoulders. She looked like the young school girl he had once knew but was even more beautiful than before.

He shook his head, ridding himself of that image. She had deceived him, deserted him and left him to collect the broken pieces of his heart. There must be something that she wanted that she had to return to the place which she had hated.

A lock of hair had fallen to her forehead. He sat down on the bed and suddenly found himself brushing the hair away. His hand came into contact with her face and he trailed his fingers down to her lips He jerked his hand back when she stirred and found himself gazing into a pair of emerald eyes. The very same eyes that haunted his dreams.

In shock, Sakura sat up; her hand trembled as she looked at her husband. He was different than what she had remembered, more handsome. His jaw was broader and his body was more muscular. However, his amber eyes were just as piercing as they were before. It was as if he could look through her soul.

Her heart clenched as she fixed her eyes upon his handsome figure. Before, he was like her best friend, filled with boyish charm and affection but now, there was no mistaking that the man before her commanded absolute authority.

"Syaoran." She heard herself calling him, her own voice sounding weak and feeble to her ears. There was no use hiding how nervous she felt, her nails digging into her palm.

"Sakura."

It was funny how hearing her name on his lips had trilled her so, sending shivers down her spine. She opened her mouth and closed it, unsure of how to begin. He was like a stranger to her now. She was unaware of how he would react to her news.

His jaw tightened even more when his eyes fell upon her finger. It was void of her wedding ring. The ring that he had placed on her finger during their wedding. Anger like molten lava rushed through him as he thought cynically of his own ring on his finger. He was a fool to still be keeping those vows.

"What do you want Sakura?" he drawled out, keeping his voice deceptively casual. "It must be very important to have you coming back here."

Sakura knew him too well to be fooled by his tone. The amber sparks in his eyes betrayed the emotions that he was feeling. That and the clenching of his fists.

"I want to take Xiao Hu with me," she blurted out.

"You what?" he asked, his eyes widening in shock. He gazed upon her face and knew that she was serious. His eyes narrowed in contempt as he spoke. "You have some nerve coming back here after seven years."

She recoiled her body slightly under his harsh tone. She knew that Syaoran would object to it but somehow she knew that she had to try. She loved her son and would do anything to have him back by her side.

"I know." She tilted her chin, meeting his piercing look with one of her own. "But I have Xiao Hu's mother and I have the right to have custody of him."

"Tell that to any judge and you will find him rolling on the floor in laughter," Syaoran sneered. He could not believe her audacity of coming back here to claim their son. She had no right! "You have not even been close to him!"

"That can be changed once he is by my side," she argued, refusing to relent. She had waited so long just to have this chance and she was not going to let it go without a fight. "That is why I came back after so long. To claim him."

"No and that is final," he commanded. "You will not take Xiao Hu with you. He is my future heir."

"But," he continued before Sakura could interrupt. "You can stay here for a month until he gets to know you better. But you have to promise me to leave this house after that."

"You cannot do this."

"I can do whatever the hell I please," he snapped, his anger finally taking control of him. "I find that I am already reasonable enough to grant you that. Do not push me any further."

Seeing that she had no choice but to accept, she nodded her head. That was the only chance that she had to persuade Xiao Hu to leave with her. She knew that Syaoran could order her off his premises with one snap of a finger and she dared not offend him.

"There is one more thing I want," she said, her voice firm and steady. "I want a divorce."

Her voice resounded around the room; her words the ultimatum. He pushed himself off the bed and stationed himself in front of the window.

Her words had not surprised him. He knew that it was only sooner or later that she would ask for it yet somehow, he could not bring himself to grant her request. It came as a shock to him that he had still loved her after all of these years, that the very sight of her still robbed him of his breath.

There so many things that was unfinished between them. Yet, he knew that it would be dangerous to continue. She had broken his heart once, he would not be so foolish as to let her do it again.

However, Xiao Hu still needed a mother, no matter how much he had resented the idea. He had thought about remarrying but that idea had not seated well with him. It would devastate his son if they were to separate before he had a chance to have a normal family. His son, he felt in his heart, loved Sakura even though he had never spent much time with her. He had often spotted his son flipping through the photo albums that held his mother's photos time and time again, only to have the photo album snapped shut and pushed aside when his son saw him.

"I won't grant you the divorce. You can forget about it," he told her, his voice ringing with authority.

Her emerald eyes flared as she faced him. "And why not?"

"Because," he said as he walked back to the bed, settling himself beside her. She retreated until her back was against the pillows. "We still feel something for each other."

"You have got to be joking! I have no feelings for you."

He caught her wrist in a deceptively casual move, pulling her towards him. She tried to pull herself away but her resistance was futile. He dragged his head closer and closer until his lips nearly touched hers.

"Want me to prove you wrong?" he said huskily, his breath tickling her skin.

Mesmerized by his eyes, Sakura felt her resistance melting away. He still had that effect on her, she thought to herself.

He dipped his head and grazed her lips softly. At the contact of his lips, she felt a tingle up her spine. The kiss deepened as Syaoran molded her lips to his. At the probe of his tongue, she opened her mouth slightly. His tongue swept the inside of her mouth.

She clung on to his shoulders, her entire body racking with desire. Their bodies were knitted closely together like pieces of a puzzle.

The sudden knock of the door jerked both of them apart, both panting heavily. Realizing her mistake, she pushed him away, ashamed of her behavior

"That would not happen again. I apologize for that," Syaoran said, turning away from her.

Sakura touched her lips. They felt bruised and deliciously swollen. She was horrified to find that he still awoke feelings that she had never ever felt with another man and she hated herself for it.

Syaoran got up and walked to the door. With a casual twist of his hand, the door opened. Xiao Hu's head peeked inside, his face brightening when he saw his father.

"It is time for my dinner. Would you like to join…." Xiao Hu's voice faltered upon seeing that his mother was in the same room. It was not fair that she could just come back into their lives as though nothing had happened when they still carried the scars.

Xiao Hu took a step back, ready to run away. Syaoran saw the panic in his son's eyes and his heart clenched. He should not have been exposed to this. He was too innocent to have a broken family yet.

Xiao Hu felt rather than saw his father lifting him up in his arms and his tears nearer flowed down. He himself was filled with contrasting emotions. Part of him wanted his mother, remembering how she had always treated him with love. Yet, part of him refused to forgive.

He lifted up his head and whispered inside his father's ear. Understanding, Syaoran nodded and set his son down. Xiao Hu hurriedly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Syaoran waited until the door closed before turning to his wife. "Would you like to join Xiao Hu for dinner?" He had not added the fact that it was Xiao Hu who had thought of it to include his mother. He did not want Sakura to know that she was already worming her way into his son's heart as well as his.

Sakura felt a glow of happiness upon his invitation. She finally had a chance to interact with her son. "I would like that very much."

-

-

-

-

Dinner was a quiet affair, the only sound was the clatter of forks and knifes. Sakura felt her spirits drop when Xiao Hu had refused to meet her eyes throughout the entire dinner, only answering either a 'yes' or a 'no' to her questions. He however, chatted very animatedly with Syaoran, his bright emerald eyes sparkling.

Syaoran noticed that fact but refused to comment. It was her own grave that she had dug and it was only fair that she would lie in it.

Dessert soon came and they were served with strawberry tarts. It was ironically both Xiao Hu's and Sakura's favourite dessert. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they bit into their tarts, identical green eyes showing their enjoyment. It was however, Syaoran's least favourite dessert but he had always ordered them to be made for the enjoyment of his son.

"Xiao Hu, do you play the piano?" Sakura asked her son as they headed to the living room. In the centre of the room stood a grand piano with Sakura's name spelt at the side. It had been her wedding present from Syaoran when he had learnt that she had enjoyed playing. She was delighted to know that he had not have gotten rid of it.

Xiao Hu looked at her hesitantly and then gave a reluctant nod. He had learnt playing the piano since he was four when he had found out that his mother knew how to play. It was something that he thought would bring him closer to her.

"Could you play a tune for me?" she requested, delighted that her son was so talented at such a young age.

"No!"

"Xiao Hu, go and play the piano," Syaoran instructed as he settled down on the sofa. Sakura looked as though she going to break down and cry and he hated that look on her face. "It has been a long time since I have heard you play."

"But-" Xiao Hu began to protest only to stop when his father pinned him with a stare. Muttering words under his breath, he proceeded to the piano and began to play.

Melodious music sprung from beneath his little fingers as it filled the room. Sakura felt her eyes fill up with tears as she soaked in the music. It was obvious to her that her son preferred his father but she could not blame him. Her son only listened to Syaoran and her words had fallen on deaf ears.

Once again, she thought if she had made the right choice by coming back. She was jerked from her thoughts when the music ended.

She applauded and walked towards her son. Xiao Hu ignored her and headed towards Syaoran who caught him in a hug.

"It is time for your bed." Syaoran looked at his son who grimaced. He chuckled, remembering that when he was at his son's age how much he too dreaded going to sleep. "Go and change and I will tuck you in."

Sakura watched Xiao Hu going up the stairs and turned to Syaoran. "I didn't realize how much I had missed out and I regret it dreadfully."

"It is too late for that," Syaoran said grimly as he too headed up the stairs. Sakura followed him, not wanting to be denied the pleasure of tucking in her son.

Xiao Hu was already in his room waiting for them, dressed in his dark blue pajamas. Syaoran lifted him up and placed him on his bed. "Good night," he told his son as he covered him with blankets up to his chin.

"Good night." Xiao Hu closed his eyes, hugging a teddy bear close to him. Sakura felt a stab of joy when she recognized the bear. It was his birthday present that she had sent back almost five years ago.

Seeing that Xiao Hu was already fast asleep, she bent down and kissed him on the forehead, stroking his soft hair. "Good night and sweet dreams."

Syaoran switched off the light as they left the room. "Go to the room first," Syaoran said as he headed back down the stairs.

Blinking in confusion, she went back to the room and changed into her nightgown. Anxiety filled her when she realized that the flimsy piece of cloth exposed more than it hid. She quickly jumped into bed, hiding herself behind the covers.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Syaoran walked in. Sakura's heart jumped when she heard the door giving a soft click. He had locked the room!

Her heart pounded when she realized that he was unbuttoning his shirt. When the last button was undone, the shirt fell to the floor, revealing his taut body.

She gulped as he took a step closer and closer to the bed. She was not ready for this. As much as she found herself wanting him, she could not do this again. The pain and heartache would not be worth it. . .

-

-

-

-

A/N

This is my new fanfic and it is different from the rest that I have written. For starters, Syaoran and Sakura are already married. I hope you will like this and continue to support me.

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

-

**-**

Returning to You

By sushi-genius

-

_A few minutes later, the door opened and Syaoran walked in. Sakura's heart jumped when she heard the door giving a soft click. He had locked the room!_

_Her heart pounded when she realized that he was unbuttoning his shirt. When the last button was undone, the shirt fell to the floor, revealing his taut body._

_She gulped as he took a step closer and closer to the bed. She was not ready for this. As much as she found herself wanting him, she could not do this again. The pain and heartache would not be worth it. . ._

-

-

Sakura's heart pounded as her husband took a seat next to her. Then, the silence began.

Numerous thoughts flooded through her mind, one bleaker than another. She knew that she had no right to ask for forgiveness yet she could not bear to stay then. By staying, she would have lost herself forever. Yet by keeping herself, she lost the love of her family.

Her breath caught when Syaoran finally spoke. 'Why did you leave?'

She felt her heart aching, faced with a question that she could not answer. To her horror, tears started filling up her eyes. She blinked rapidly and looked away.

Syaoran felt the rejection deep in his heart. He had finally worked up the courage to ask the question that haunted him even after seven years. However he knew that his wife was not going to answer him.

At that moment, he hated her. Hated her for evoking the long forgotten feelings that he had sealed in his heart the moment he realized that she was not coming back.

'What ever happened to those happier times?' he wondered, clenching his fist in frustration. The woman before him was like a stranger, someone he felt that he no longer knew no matter how hard he tried. Despite of that, he knew he could not grant her the separation she desired.

His question was left hanging in the air. Part of him wanted to know the reason, another dreaded it. He had often chastised himself, thinking that it was his fault that she had left. Then when his self denial faded, he knew that it was her choice all along to leave him.

Sakura could feel the tense atmosphere, the way Syaoran stiffened and braced himself for her answer. How was she going to explain the fact that she left was more than what he had thought? She would rather let him think that she had left selfishly rather than let the truth rear its ugly head.

She made her decision. 'Because I didn't love you anymore. I couldn't bring myself to stay in a loveless marriage.'

She nearly choked on the words she had forced herself to say. The urge to take those hurting words back was so great, yet she knew that she had done damage when Syaoran lifted his eyes to meet hers. His amber eyes had widened in disbelief before turning cold.

'What about the love you had for your son?' he spat out in disgust, his body raking with anger. His illusions were shattered. Part of him still wanted to believe that she loved him. Now she was declaring that her love for him had died seven years ago. 'Am I so repulsive to you that you cannot even be with me for Xiao Hu?'

The tears that she fought hard to hold finally fell. She despised herself for treating him so but she knew that there was no way they could start anew. By giving in now would just erase everything she had done so far.

'I knew that if I found custody for him then, I would lose,' she said calmly, ignoring the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Syaoran looked at his wife's crying face and his heart hardened. 'Then why come back now? You will still lose anyway.'

'I know that. I just don't want to be out of his life anymore.'

'What makes you think that I will let you have your way?' Syaoran said quietly, trying to control the anger that was building up inside of him. 'You have no right to come back here. You deserted him seven years ago.'

He wanted to lash out at her, wanting her to feel the pain that she had caused even until today.

'Syaoran, please.'

He froze at the pleading quality in her voice, the raw helpless tone. He knew that tone. He had only heard it once when she was pleading with her brother to accept their relationship. Now, she was using this tone on him.

She felt her world would cave in at his next words. 'I still love you.'

She cried earnestly now. Her hands covered her face while she sobbed. The resolve that she had since she walked through the gate this morning shattered at his words.

She felt his arms around her, holding her while she cried. She did not deserve it at all. She tried hard to push him away but her attempts were weak.

She shamelessly clung on to him, taking in whatever form of comfort he was willing to give her.

She lifted her eyes and was met with warm pools of amber. 'Syaoran. . .'

He dipped his head, his lips just grazing hers before plundering into her sweet depths. She could feel the kiss all the way to her toes, her stomach filling up with warmth that she found so familiar.

No matter how much she had deceived Syaoran, she could not hide the urges and the passion she still felt for him. It was like he was secretly fanning a fire which she once thought had been extinguished.

Her mind was screaming out to her, telling her that by yielding to his embraces, she would be back where she had started long ago. Just one more kiss, she promised herself.

It was Syaoran who broke off the kiss, cursing as he moved away from her.

He mumbled to himself while groaning inwardly. He did not know what he was trying to achieve with that action. Sakura may have returned his kisses but it could be lust instead of love. He was just complicating the situation further.

He was a fool for giving his heart out freely once again. Just like in the past, she had once again shattered his heart by not reciprocating his love.

Right now, he could hardly bear to be in her presence,

'This will not happen again,' he bit out as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The loud slamming of the door resounded in the room.

Sakura sat there, stunned and shocked. Then she heard the reviving of a car's engine and she walked to the window, only to see a red Volvo racing out of the gates.

A lone tear slid down her cheek while she placed her forehead against the cool window pane. 'I love you too.'

-

-

-

-

Syaoran drove as if his life depended on it. The scenes outside the window passed him in a blur.

Idiot! He thought to himself. He was torn between the desire to throw his wife out of his house and to make love with her.

Never before had his composure slipped until she walked right back into his life. Just as he had started living a new life without her. The situation was so ironic that he could not help giving a grim smile.

He was so disturbed by her return that he had forgotten to ask of her whereabouts these past few years. Even the top PIs which he hired could not locate her at all. And he had often asked himself why he had cared at all.

He parked his card smoothly in his usual parking lot and got out of the car. Walking to the door, he punched in his security code and entered the elevator.

At the highest floor, he got off and slid his card into the hole and another door opened.

He sat on the arm chair, turning it to see the night view that Tokyo had to offer. He gave a big sigh as he ran his hands through his already messy hair.

He leaned back and remained there for a while in the dark until someone knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Syaoran knew who it was without turning. There was only one person who would work until so late at night.

'Gosh, why are you back here?' Eriol asked, taking a seat at the desk. 'I thought you left hours ago.'

'I did.' Syaoran turned to face Eriol. Eriol was taken aback by the exhaustion Syaoran had in his eyes as well as the rumpled look which he had. 'Would you believe me if I told you that she came back?'

'She?' Eriol asked, puzzlement filled his voice. Then a thought hit him. 'You don't mean. . .'

Eriol bit off in mid-sentence, afraid to continue. The last time anyone had spoken her name outloud, Syaoran had locked himself in his room and refused to come out. It was only with the hoaxing of his son that Syaoran managed to retain his anger but ever since that incident, no one dared voice out that name.

'Yes, my beloved wife Sakura,' Syaoran drawled out sarcastically, placing much emphasis on the word 'beloved'. He walked to his bar to pour himself a glass of brandy. The volatile liquid burned in his throat as he continued. 'After disappearing for fucking seven years, she decided to pay a little visit.'

Eriol started to speak but then closed his mouth shut. He knew Syaoran was in one of his moods. Although Syaoran appeared calm, deep inside he was furious and one wrong word can trigger him off. Eriol did not want to be the one to step on the minefield.

He knew both Syaoran and Sakura personally. All three of them including his fiancée had gone to highschool together. He was even the best man at their wedding. Sakura's disappearance had affected all of them but Syaoran was the one that was the most devastated next to Tomoyo.

He now wished that Tomoyo was with them now since she would know what to say. Sakura had been her best friend and she herself was deeply affected when Sakura left without a word.

Eriol quietly watched Syaoran down glass after glass of brandy.

'I really had hoped she would come back," Syaoran slurred, his voice husky under the influence of alcohol. He looked up at Eriol and his vision began to blur.

'Yet she comes back and throws the word divorce in my face," he continues as he pours another glass of brandy. 'I really hated her for that.'

'Tell me, what do I do?' Syaoran looked up at Eriol, his eyes pleading for some kind of advice, anything to make his heart stop aching. 'I hate her and when she looks at me, all I want to do is to love her.'

Eriol felt intense pity for his friend. He knew that Syaoran's love for Sakura is deep. However it was also consuming and it was slowly killing Syaoran inside. He knew from past experiences that Syaoran needed Sakura by his side, they had gone through so much before they finally got married.

It was then when he realized that Syaoran was slumped against the table, his head against the bar.

'Syaoran?' Eriol walked over to nudged him but Syaoran was out cold.

Sighing, Eriol placed Syaoran's arm over his shoulder nearly giving in from the weight as he walked slowly out of the door.

-

-

-

Sakura was awoken from her sleep when someone knocked on her door. She got out of bed and put on a green silk robe before opening the door.

Wei was pacing outside the door and immediately rushed to her when the door opened.

'Mistress Sakura, Mr. Hiiragizara is downstairs and he seeks your company.'

Sakura's heart stopped. She did not expect the news of her return to be known to others so soon. She did not know how to face her best friend and Eriol.

She braced herself as she walked down the stairs.

Eriol looked up upon hearing footsteps. The woman who appeared before him seemed so familiar and yet so strange.

'Sakura,' Eriol greeted.

Then there was a pregnant pause as neither knew what to say to the other.

It was then when Sakura noticed Syaoran lying down on the sofa. 'What happened to him?'

'He over intoxicated himself, he was pretty upset over certain things.' Both Sakura and he knew what was being hinted.

'Thanks for bringing him back, sorry for your trouble,' Sakura apologized while rushing to get a hot towel for Syaoran. As she wiped his forehead, her heart nearly broke at how familiar this scene was. In the early years of their marriage, he would sometimes come home drunk from an outing with the boys and she would have to take care of him until morning before she blistered his ears.

She slowly brushed Syaoran's bangs away from his face and that little action did not go unnoticed by Eriol who was shifting uncomfortably on his feet. When Syaoran stirred, she quickly snatched away her hand as if burned.

She got up and smoothened her robe. She jumped when she heard Eriol's voice. 'I want to talk to you. Is there somewhere where we can talk in peace?'

She knew that it was unavoidable. Between four of them, Eriol was always the mediator, his ability to smoothen things out was always some what of a gift. Right now to Sakura, it seemed like a curse.

She led him to Syaoran's study which looked exactly the same as she had left except for one thing. The picture frame on his desk that used to hold her picture had cracked on it, almost as if someone had throw it on the floor.

She swallowed, trying to keep away the hurt that she felt.

'What do you want to talk about?' Sakura asked. She knew that by keeping quiet and being submissive would not gain her anything.

Eriol sat down, clearing his throat before he began. 'Let's just start by with why you left.'

'I don't think we need to venture into that,' Sakura said stubbornly. She was so tired of trying to hide it from Syaoran and now even Eriol.

'I think there is a need,' Eriol stated, a hidden meaning behind his words. 'After all, you had promised me that no matter what had happened, you would not leave Syaoran.'

Sakura froze. The words from seven years ago came back to haunt her.

'_I can't take it anymore,' Sakura sobbed, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. 'There is nothing I can do about it. It is the ultimatum.'_

_Eriol reached for her hand and patted it. 'You cannot give up now. If you do, what you and Syaoran fought for would be gone.'_

'_I love him so much and yet I cannot even tell him what I am going through,' Sakura choked, turning her wedding band around her finger. 'I don't want him to be hurt.'_

'_Then are you saying that you will give up everything just for that?' Eriol bit out. Anger was slowly burning within him. He knew what she was going through and he also knew that there was nothing to be done about it. _

_Eriol looked up and held Sakura's eyes, His eyes filled with determination. 'Just promised me that you will hang in there and never leave Syaoran.'_

'_I promise.'_

It was exactly two hours after that meeting that Sakura packed her bags and left.

'I knew I made that promise but I had to back out,' Sakura said, her words burning in her throat. 'If you only knew how much it killed me. . .'

Eriol cut her off halfway. 'Killed you? What about the rest of us? What about Syaoran?'

'What about him?' Sakura asked, even though she knew the answer. 'He looks pretty well despite the fact that I left.'

'Stop deceiving yourself.' Eriol grabbed hold of her hand and forced her to look up at him. 'You want to know what happen to Syaoran after you left? Well let me enlighten you.'

'Stop it,' Sakura pleaded, trying to wretched her hand away but Eriol was too strong. She did not want to know. She did not want to listen.

'The moment he knew you left, he went into a shock. He refused to leave the house and the company nearly went into bankruptcy.'

Sakura stopped her struggles, Her body went rigid at his words. Her face was deadly pale

'And at times when he did leave the house, he would head off to bars to get himself death drunk. Most often than not, he came back with bruises and cuts on his face and knuckles from bar fights.'

'This is what you did to him, Sakura,' Eriol accused, releasing her. 'He turned into a total wreckage. It took about two years before he could smile again.'

'And what about Xiao Hu?' Eriol continued. 'You left him when he was only a few months old. He grew up thinking that his mother hated him.'

Sakura looked up with her tear filled eyes. 'I didn't know. I thought that it was for the best that I left. You knew it.'

Sakura felt intense guilt. She thought it was for the best. Why was it now that only after 7 years that it was proven that it was not. However, she could not return to the past to make it right.

'I knew it. That was why I didn't tell Syaoran the reason you left. I had to lie to my best friend that I didn't know what happened to his wife.' Eriol sighed. '

'Think about it Sakura. Be sure that you came back to make things right.'

'I cannot stay,' Sakura wept. She felt like she was on the border of hysterics. 'If I did, everything will repeat itself again.'

'I love him so much and yet I cannot be with him. Do you know how much it killed me these past 7 years? And yet I had to lie and tell him that I didn't love him,' Sakura wept openly now.

She thought about the lonely nights that she had spent wanting so badly to return. Aching for Syaoran and his touches had always sent a dull pain to her heart. Her mind and heart was always in conflict that she felt like she was going insane.

'Tell me what do I do Eriol?'

For once, Eriol was speechless. He could not advice her and did not what to advice her. He just said the one thing that he said a long time ago. 'Do not leave Syaoran.'

With that, he bade her goodbye and left.

Sakura could only watch his leaving form before she went back to look at Syaoran. In the midst of his sleep, he had unbuttoned his shirt and was laid sprawled on the sofa.

She went to grab a blanket and was covering him when an arm shot out and pulled her over. Flustered, she tried to get up as she was spread out on top of Syaoran but his arms were strong and didn't let go.

Thankfully he was still asleep, soft wheezes of air coming out from him.

Having no choice, she laid her head on his chest, tears trailing down her face.

She softly whispered against his chest where she knew his heart was. 'I wish I could tell you everything. Even if I can't. I just wish that you will still believe that I love you.'

With that, she slowly gave into exhaustion and both of them slept with their arms around each other.

-

-

-

-

-

Xiao Hu stirred from his sleep, his arms wrapped around his teddy bear. He sat up and slowly rubbed his eyes. He jumped out of bed and quickly ran to his parent's room but just as sudden as his run was, he stopped.

His mother was back. Everything had changed. He was feeling a mixture of emotions.

He slowly made his way to his parents' room and knocked on the door. There was no response. He turned the door knob and walked in. The room was empty.

He felt a sudden rush of panic. Never had his father not been around when he awoke. He bit back the urge to cry.

Fear gripped his heart. What if his father had left him alone? What if both his parents decided to leave him behind.

He ran out of the room, making his way downstairs, preparing to shout for Wei when the sight at the sofa stopped him in his tracks. Both his parents were lying there on the sofa with their arms next to each other. What amazed him was how perfect they look together.

A tiny hope grew in him. His parents could go back together and they could be a family once again.

He heard Wei walking behind him and he turned towards him, motioning Wei to be quiet.

Wei looked up and could not help but smile. Silently he reached for Xiao Hu's hand and both of them went to prepare for school.

-

-

-

-

The sun was well in the centre of the sky when Syaoran started to stir. He blinked his eyes in pain against the sunlight.

His head was throbbing and he felt faintly nauseous. He was startled to find someone lying on top of him and he was filled with panic. He tried to remember what happened the night before but only remembered being in his office.

He thought he had a one night stand with someone unknown and he began to relax when realize that it was Sakura.

His memory was still foggy and he did not know how the hell he had returned home. He looked at Sakura and had to force his eyes away.

Her robe had come undone leaving a gaping hole. She was wearing a green silk negligee that was quite see through. Her slow breathing graced Syaoran the view of her swellings breasts.

Syaoran could feel his breathing becoming laboured as a part of him began to stir. It did not help that Sakura had the habit of moving in her sleep. Her pert butt was rubbing against him unconsciously.

'Sakura,' Syaoran gasped, his voice sounding hoarse even to his ears. He slowly shook her, willing her to wake up.

Sakura slowly stirred, her eyes slowly opened, revealing unfocused emerald eyes. She was startled when she looked up and saw amber eyes staring at her uncomfortably.

Then through the thin layers of clothing, she could feel a small bulge against her thigh. She immediately got up, blushing as she did. 'Sorry.'

'It is alright,' Syaoran said, trying to keep his breathing under control. He wanted to murder his traitorous body for yearning something that he could not have. How could she incite desire in him so easily? It did not help that her figure had ripened over the years.

He did not want to feel vulnerable again. He was picking himself up before she left. And he knew that he could do it again. All he needed was time.

Sakura looked at Syaoran expectedly, knowing that he wanted to say something. She had thought about what Eriol said before and she made her decision. She wanted to be part of Syaoran's life again.

'Sakura?' She looked up. 'I decided to grant you your divorce.'

Her world came crashing down once again.

-

TBC

-

-

-

-

A/N I took a very very long hiatus in updating all of my stories. Very sorry for that. I was rather occupied with college and stuff. I am having a major exam soon so hopefully I will be able to update others as well.

Please review and for those that read my other stories as well can kindly leave a note of which you would like to be updated first.


End file.
